mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Moon Ships
Maveric Moon Ship Worldship World Ship Worldship is simply another name for a Planet Ship or World Ship.world ship in: Worldships, starship classes World ship World ship,also called a Worldship or Planet ship,because of its size and shape resemblance to a world of planet.Smaller version are called Moon Ships. Worldships are nomadic interstellar ships, typically moving at speeds of 0.01 to 0.1, c, where relativistic effects are unimportant. Although a few late Interplanetary Age worldships were used for colonization (some of these generation ships, and are still en route), and though a few worldships are eccentric life-style choices, or peopled by paranoids and hiders, most are peopled by clades and polities that are happy to live a self-contained existence plying the distances between the stars. The resulting centuries of isolation and genetic drift mean that worldships are almost always home to unique clades and subcultures, and unique species of sophont and subsophont life. othos was a iron-silica planet-sized body of a magnitude 1E located in a star desert in Quadrant 904. This planet was located near the Beta VI Colony, and was some nine hundred light years from Earth. It proved to have no primary and a variable spatial position. The normal surface of the planet had no detectable soil or vegetation, an extremely hot, toxic atmosphere swept by tornadic storms, and continuous volcanic action – deadly to terrestrial and most other sorts of life without oxygen and life support. In reality, Gothos was artificially constructed by the entity Trelane sometime around 2267. Trelane manufactured the world, and various artifacts on it, for the purpose of interacting with individuals kidnapped from the . Upon beaming down to the surface, the landing party consisting of Leonard McCoy, Karl Jaeger, and DeSalle discovered an oasis-like conditions – flourishing vegetation, standard Earth atmosphere, and a large castle-like structure, all manufactured by Trelane. Although most of Trelane's tricks were accomplished with the help of his mirror machine, a "medium of instrumentality," Spock theorized that the local conditions were maintained by a different machine – a machine too large to fit within Trelane's home. Evidently, this was true, since the atmospheric conditions persisted after Kirk destroyed the mirror machine. Trelane was able to move Gothos at speeds fast enough to outpace the Enterprises flight. The method used to accomplish this was not revealed, but the planet was sufficiently maneuverable to thwart standard evasive tactics. (: "The Squire of Gothos") External linkat Memory Beta, the wiki for licensed Star Trek works Template:ErasTemplate:ShipTemplate:QuoteThe Koros-Strohna, known as the Worldship in Galactic Basic Standard, was an immense organically created vessel that housed entire communities of Yuuzhan Vong, providing them with food and shelter. It also served as a staging ground for long battles. Contentshide Characteristics Dimensions Propulsion systems Offensive and defensive systems Complement Life-cycle History Appearances Sources Notes and references 1 History Edit 2 Specifications[ Edit] CharacteristicsEdit Similar in function to the reborn Emperor Palpatine's Eclipse-class Super Star Destroyers, the worldship was a transport, battleship and a psychological weapon all in one. DimensionsEdit File:KorosStrohnaInvasion.jpg Like all other Yuuzhan Vong vehicles and vessels, the Koros-Strohna, or worldship, was made of Yorik coral. The Yorik coral also formed symbiotic relationships with countless other organic materials to provide weapons, propulsion systems and defensive capabilities. Maw luur served as a recycling system as well as provided valuable life support to the vessel. The worldship had more in common with a planet than a starship and, like most other Yuuzhan Vong bio-engineered vessels, it did not appear to be a starship at all. Its main body was a disc-shaped bulk littered with hundreds of weapon projections and other protrusions. On the edges of the worldship were several large spiral arms, causing the ship to resemble a galaxy. In areas where the gravitational pull was weak, including the region between galaxies, the Koros-strohna extended membranous tendrils called outrider ganglia. Each tendril was anchored by hundreds of Coralskippers, which helped unfold the membrane. Once unfurled, the ganglia served as cosmic sails. Propulsion systemsEdit Dovin basals could also be used to propel the worldship by projecting gravity wells to drag Yuuzhan Vong ships through the interstellar void. When these organisms concentrated their energy wells, they could cause a space station to collapse or force a moon to collide with its orbital partner. Dovin basals could also be used to strip enemy vessels of their deflector shields. The worldship's own defenses also relied on the dovin basals' ability to use gravity wells to intercept incoming torpedoes and other weapons. To conserve power, worldships could generate artificial gravity by rotating, thus preserving the dovin basals. They also made use of a membrane, called outrider ganglia, that acted as a solar sail when traveling through space. Offensive and defensive systemsEdit File:LucyAgainstTheDiamondsInTheSky.JPG The Worldship was protected by hundreds of yaret-kor emplacements that spat molten slag at enemy vessels. These ranged from starfighter-sized cannons to turbolaser-sized weapons similar to those used by the New Republic. These magma weapons ranged from small openings, with the capability of blaster cannons, to large emitters, which could shoot flaming rocks the size of small starships over great distances. The Koros-strohna's weapons were spaced sporadically and recharged slowly as new magma was produced, though they proved fantastically accurate despite their unconventional technology. Another weapon was the huge, tubular worm called the dread weapon, which extended from the bowels of the worldship. The dread weapon could be used to gather nutrients for the worldship to stay alive. The Gorros' Fen served a similar function. ComplementEdit Additional defense came from the worldship's cargo and troop holds which could transport more than 5,000 warriors along with Coralskippers and planetary vehicles. Due to the vehicle's size, the Koros-strohna could transport a small Yuuzhan Vong army. Life-cycleEdit A Yuuzhan Vong worldship lives for an average of 500 years or more. However, they can live up to twice that long, as the Baanu Miir proves (see history for more about the Bannu Miir). when a worldship starts to near the end of its life-cycle, It will develop color variations on its Dovin basals, and it will grow Myogens in it's corridors. HistoryEdit In 26 ABY, the worldship Baanu Miir held twelve thousand Yuuzhan Vong, and was nearly 1000 years old (an age considered ancient), dying and no longer able to travel faster than light.1 It is unknown if these figures were systemic for all worldships. The Baanu Rass, one of the largest worldships, was 120 kilometers across,2 almost the size of the first Death Star. During the trek through the intergalactic void between galaxies, it was known that certain drugs were circulated into the worldship's interior, which infused its incumbents with a sense of purpose and belonging in order to prevent them suffering mental breakdowns resulting from the stresses of a long journey across space to the Promised Land. The Alak Schou was one of the worldships used to transport the invasion force into the galaxy.3 The Domain Hul worldship served as a base for the Yuuzhan Vong assault against the New Republic during the attack on Borleias. AppearancesEdit File:MyrkrWorldship njosb.jpg Vector Prime Template:1st Star Wars: Invasion 0, Part 1 Star Wars: Invasion 1: Refugees, Part 1 Dark Tide I: Onslaught Template:Mo Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial Template:C Agents of Chaos II: Jedi Eclipse Edge of Victory I: Conquest Edge of Victory II: Rebirth Star by Star Dark Journey Enemy Lines I: Rebel Dream Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand Traitor Template:Mo Destiny's Way Ylesia Force Heretic I: Remnant Template:Mo Force Heretic II: Refugee Force Heretic III: Reunion The Final Prophecy The Unifying Force Dark Nest I: The Joiner King Template:Mo Inferno Template:C Template:Wizards Template:Mo SourcesEdit Template:InsiderCite The New Jedi Order Sourcebook Star Wars Gamer 8 The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Starships of the Galaxy, Saga Edition The Essential Atlas Galaxy of Intrigue The Essential Guide to Warfare Notes and referencesEdit ↑ Edge of Victory II: Rebirth ↑ The New Jedi Order Sourcebook ↑ Star Wars Gamer 8 Template:Yuuzhan Vong starship classes Template:Interlang =og Swarm Ship= Edit 1 The Ark is a mighty starship formed by Primus out of the four ancient Cybertronian ships sent to create the universal space bridge network. It symbolizes the unity of the Transformers race. It is comprised of the starships: Atlantis Ogygia Hyperborea Lemuria Japanese name: Noah Magog Swarm ship Manufacturer: Magog Type: Fighter/Dropship Planet of Origin: Magog World Ship Sections: 1 Ship's Compliment: 20 Drive/Computer Systems Main FTL Propulsion: Slipstream Offensive/Defensive Systems Heavy Weapons systems: Point Singularity Projector Chronological and General Info Affiliation: Magog A Magog Swarm Ship is a fighter/dropship design to operate as deadly starfighters and boarding craft. 1 History EditEdit When the Andromeda Ascendant first encountered theMagog World Ship, they were overwhelmed by hordes of Swarm Ships; the ship itself barely escaped after her entire crew had been killed. The Andromeda's next run-in with the World Ship was equally terrifying, as Hunt and his team witnessed firsthand the Swarm Ship's prolific ability to punch holes into the hull of a vessel and introduce its vicious warriors. 2 Specifications[ Edit]Edit Swarm Ships are slipstream capable, and as the name suggests, they usually travel in tight formation. The ship's have four "legs" that are articulated, and a pointed bow with an airlock in order to penetrate a ship. The legs can pierce a ship's hull and puncture it then the fuselage thrusts forward in order for the Swarm Ship's occupants to infiltrate and destroy the vessel's inhabitants. Each ship has weak defenses and can be easily destroyed but this weakness is countered by having dozens, if not hundreds, of Swarm Ships attacking a single target at once which almost always overwhelms the victim'2Added by Acaetons defenses. Their main weapon is a Point Singularity Projector, capable of firing a miniature black hole. However, the strength of a Swarm Ships PSP is a fraction as strong as the one the Worldship uses. Categories: Worldships Yuuzhan Vong starship classes Add category Recent Wiki Activity World ship DocThompson1 • 4 seconds ago Moondoor Industries,Inc. DocThompson1 • 4 days ago You know your talking to a Trumpanzee when.... DocThompson1 • 4 days ago The First Men in the Moon DocThompson1 • 6 days ago Popular Pages Learn More About Special Pokémon TCG Cards in General Mills Cereal Learn More About Special Pokémon TCG Cards in General Mills Cereal Presented by General Mills Zev (later Xev) Bellringer Island Three The O'Neill cylinder Star Blazers Adam Warlock,Captain Mar-Vell,and Captain Marvel EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Maveric Universe Wiki is a FANDOM Movies Community. Following My Tools Customize Shortcuts Categories: Add category Recent Wiki Activity Worldship DocThompson1 • 4 seconds ago World ship DocThompson1 • 6 minutes ago Moondoor Industries,Inc. DocThompson1 • 4 days ago You know your talking to a Trumpanzee when.... DocThompson1 • 4 days ago Popular Pages Learn More About Special Pokémon TCG Cards in General Mills Cereal Learn More About Special Pokémon TCG Cards in General Mills Cereal Presented by General Mills Zev (later Xev) Bellringer Island Three The O'Neill cylinder Star Blazers Adam Warlock,Captain Mar-Vell,and Captain Marvel EXPLORE GAMES MOVIES TV WIKIS FOLLOW US OVERVIEW About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap COMMUNITY Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Can't find a community you love? Create your own and start something epic. START A WIKI THE FANDOM APP Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat ADVERTISE Media Kit Contact Maveric Universe Wiki is a FANDOM Movies Community. Following My Tools Customize Shortcuts